Study Buddy
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Teddy invited her friend Victor over to help her study with a class subject. What will happen while they are studying? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for or know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Good Luck Charley in any way. This story was requested by** GMW Lover 25**

* * *

Victor came to the Ducken house to help Teddy with History class. Which was her one and only weakness in school. Victor normally would charge five dollars when he tuters someone. However Teddy was a friend and that being said he was doing it for free. He always liked Teddy and normally that was his go to sexual fantasy when he is jacking off.

If you told him he is getting a blow job from Teddy for helping her with history he thinks that's crazy. Yet that was happening. Victor had just finished helping Teddy to study for tomorrow's History test. So there he is with his eleven inch dick out and being sucked. Teddy for one was amazed at how big Victor was and she thought her boyfriend was big until now.

While sucking away at the kitchen table they heard the door opening. Not wanting to stop sucking the huge dick Teddy went under the table and kept sucking away leaving Victor to hold back his moans. Once the front door was shut it was revealed to be Gabe. Victor actually could have moaned as Gabe had his headphones in his ears.

Gabe just nodded at Victor but then saw two books on the table. Gabe not thinking anything about it until he went up the stairs. That's when he had the view of his sister under the table. Gabe smiled knowing what the two were up to. He went then went on to his room. Victor breathed a sigh of relief as well as Teddy. However that was short lived when Gabe came back down naked and hard.

"While you are on your knees might as well suck this bad boy." Gabe shaking his fat eight inch dick.

While Victor's dick is bigger than Gabe and Teddy's boyfriend, Gabe has a fatter dick than Victor and Teddy's boyfriend. She knew Gabe can easily stretch out a hole. While Victor was still being sucked he can't help but look at Gabe's dick. Teddy also was looking at her brother's dick as it drips pre cum. Gabe then sat at the empty chair next to Victor. Once sat down Gabe smiled at the older boy.

"Come on sis suck this thing and I wont rat you out."

Teddy did had a feeling it was something he would do, so she stopped sucking Victor and went on sucking her brother's dick for the first time and hope for the last time in her life. While sucking away Teddy was jacking off Victor. Both boys just moaning away in the kitchen. Gabe felt really turned on as he was getting his first blow job. Even if it was from Teddy.

"Come out from under the table so we can see you suck away." Gabe said

Teddy stopped sucking away and got out from under the table. Gabe just smiled and what came next made him smile as it meant he did not have to say it. Teddy removed her shirt revealing her D cup breasts that were being held up by her bra. In which that came off freeing her breasts. Both boys were licking their lips and it wasn't long when Teddy removed her pants.

Now Teddy was only wearing her matching panties which did not stay on for very long. Both boys saw how smooth her pussy was. A sign she likes the no hair look. The boys dicks start to twitch on the naked site of Teddy. She was back on her knees and once again was sucking on victor's dick. This time she was rubbing her pussy.

While Teddy was sucking away on Victor Gabe got up and went behind his sister. He soon lowered himself onto the ground in which he started to rim her. Her eyes widen feeling his tongue lick her ass. Her own boyfriend wouldn't even rim her ass even tbough she had rimmed his once on hopes he would do it right back. After awhile Teddy's eyes no longer felt Gabe's tongue.

Instead she felt his finger slid into her ass. First one then soon two. She just moaned away while she kept sucking away at Victor's huge dick. After awhile Teddy found herself having four of Gabe's fingers in her ass. Having all four fingers in her ass did not last long as her eyes widen feeling Gabe's fat dick going into her ass. For the first time a real dick was sliding into her ass.

Her moans alone on Victior's dick caused the older teen to shoot his load into Teddy's mouth in which Teddy seallowed as Gabe contued to fuck her ass as her D cup breasts just bounced. She for one did not plan on getting fucked by Gabe at all. Hell she did not even plan on sucking Victor, but here she is on all fours. Aftera few more thrusts Gabe pulled out and laid down on the floor.

"Why don't you ride my dick with that ass of yours while your friend here fucks your pussy."

Teddy had already gone this far might as well listen to her younger brother. Soon Teddy was riding Gabe's dick and facing Victor while her breasts bounced. Victor only had sex once in his life did not want to pass this chance up. He got up from the chair and went on his knees to slide in his monster dick in Teddy's pussy. As it was sliding in Teddy was squirting. This was a first as it took a bit longer for her to do that.

Teddy really was moaning even more as inch by inch of Victor's dick slid into her pussy. The kitchen was really filling up with teenage moans. It wasn't long until both boys was fucking away into Teddy. Victor for one took the opportunity to suck on one of Teddy's breasts while fondling the other. Teddy was amazed on how great Victior was fucking her pussy.

This was another thing he was better at than her boyfriend. Teddy even ended up squirting again somthing that also took awhile to do while being fucked, but not today as Victor contued to fuck away. After sucking on her right breast for a bit he moved on to the left. When he did that he left a mark on her right tit. Teddy for one was in too much pleasure to even care at this rate.

Both boys contued to fuck her faster and harder into Teddy as all three of them moaded away. Both boys were on edge as well as Teddy and she was the one to squirt once again. While she was squirting Victor and Gabe shot their loads deep inside her. The three of them took a breather before Victor pulled out and for Teddy to get up. When she did cum was leaking out of her pussy and ass.

That night in the basement Teddy's face was in her pillow to muffle her moans while Gabe fucked away at her pussy. Even Gabe was a better fuck in her pussy then her boyfriend. This got her thinking just to dumb her boyfriend or just continue getting fucked by Victor and Gabe behind her boyfriend's back. In the end, that 's what she did.

She went to get fucked by Victor after school and Gabe in the middle of the night. They even had three ways where she took on both dicks in her pussy. Teddy even fucked one or both of them after coming home from having sex with her boyfriend. At the end having so much unprotected sex caught up to her as she ended up bring prgenet in which she clamed it was her boyfriend's, but truth be told she had no clue if he was the actual father.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
